Tenipuri Interviews
by Bloodysamurai
Summary: Formerly entitled "Seigaku interviews". The tenipuri cast get's interviewed by their fans. Coming up next: HYOUTEI!
1. Seigaku 1

Seigaku Interviews

**Seigaku Interviews**

**Summary:** The Seigaku Regulars answer some questions from their fans.

**Disclaimer:**PoT not mine.

--

"Interview?" Momo asked as he looked around the room. Fuji smiled. "Hai, Kit-kun has given us our month off in exchange for this chance." The tensai answered.

"I knew we shouldn't have trusted him." Echizen muttered as he tugged his cap down.

Tezuka looked around. "Just don't let your guard down." He told the rest.

Suddenly the door opened, revealing Kit leaning on the wall adjacent to it with an evil smile on his face. "Welcome to the next few hours of the invasion of your personal lives, boys."

Kaidoh wanted to back away, unfortunately for him, his chair had metal straps attached to it.

Kit entered and closed the door behind him. "The nine of you….will be answering some questions that came from some people."

Kawamura blinked. "Some people? They're not from you?" he asked. Kit shook his head. "Nope, these questions came from readers and…" his evil grin turned into an evil smirk "fans.."

The Nine Seigaku Regulars looked at him in fear.

Kit sat down on a chair in front of all of them and pulled out a PDA from his pocket.

"Question one, from….my sister…."

Echizen smirked. "Sister?"

Kit glared at him. "The reader's questions are coming in the next chapter, so watch it." He warned and the freshman immediately quieted down.

"As I was saying….question one. This one is for Inui."

The data master straightened up from his seat.

"Have you ever tried being straight?"

Inui froze. "T-that's an illogical question…" he said.

Kit pulled out something from his bag. "Failure to answer ANY of the questions entitles me in making you drink this." He said.

"AOZU!" they all exclaimed.

Kit grinned. "Any violent reactions?" he asked and they shook their heads. "Good. Now answer.

All eyes were on Inui. "When I was four, but I failed miserably." He answered flatly.

"Four?" Fuji asked.

Inui made an attempt to glare at him but remembered that his glasses would prevent the tensai from seeing so, so he settled for staring at him instead. "I shall not answer anything that is asked by any of you." He answered.

"Let's go on then." Kit said afterwards.

--

BS: So there you have it!

Please feel free to ask questions via review.

If People actually take a fancy to this, I'll make one for Hyoutei and Rikkai as well.


	2. Seigaku 2

Seigaku Interviews

**Seigaku Interviews**

**Summary:** The Seigaku Regulars answer some questions from their fans.

**Disclaimer:**PoT not mine.

This Story idea was based on Yumi Kei

--

Kit's PDA let out a little beeping sound. "Will you look at that….questions from readers." He said as he scanned the list, he grinned. "These are interesting…."

"Stop it with the suspense! You can't do this to us you just can't!!" Momo argued.

"I can and I will. So anyway….This next question is for Ryoma from xXHitsuxSakuXx; Do you have any romantic feelings for Ryuzaki Sakuno?"

"I've been wondering about that too, nya…" Eiji said as he looked at Ryoma from his seat. The freshman groaned, "Do I have to answer that?"

"Either that or Aozu." Kit told him.

Ryoma regarded this for a while before sighing. "Fine…."

"Well, Ochibi?" Kit teased.

Ryoma glared at him before answering. "No."

Kit blinked. "That's it?" he asked.

Ryoma shrugged. "The reader didn't ask for elaborations so I won't."

Fuji smiled at him. "As expected of you, Echizen. You can read between the lines and look for a loophole to save yourself."

Kit nodded. "Indeed, he is a genius….so moving on. The next question is for Kaidoh."

The viper paled.

"From maldita08: Why do you have such a scary face?" Kit asked, fighting down a laugh.

"Mamushi is naturally scary. Babies cry at the sight of him." Momo said with a grin.

"You want a fight peach?!" Kaidoh yelled.

"Bring it on, Mamushi!!" Momo countered.

Kit sighed and shoved a biscuit in both of their mouths. "Kaidoh, the question." He reminded him.

Kaidoh swallowed the biscuit and hissed. "My face isn't scary…." He said.

"Apparently that's not what people think. What can you say about that?" Kit pressed on.

" That's their opinion, why should I care?" he said irritably. "Besides….my father and brother looks the same, and they aren't classified as scary."

Kit nodded. "I see….now for the next one." He said as he scrolled down the screen. "It's for Eiji."

"What is it, nya?" The red head asked.

Kit grinned. "This is the start of the awkward ones…. From HeAvEn DeStRoYeR: if you're allowed to love another regular aside from Oishi, who would it be?"

Eiji turned into the same shade of red as his hair. "N-nya?! How did people know about me and Oishi?!" he asked as he looked at his doubles partner who was starting to turn red as well. "I don't know, Eiji! I swear I didn't tell anyone….alright I told Tezuka but….that's not the point!!"

"You told Buchou?!" Eiji exclaimed.

"Y-yes, why?" Oishi asked as he glanced at Tezuka who can't seem to make any eye contact with him. Then he understood what Eiji said when he saw Fuji waving at him from beside Tezuka.

He slapped himself. "Darn it…" he said.

Kit cleared his throat to catch everyone's attention once more. "Eiji…." He warned as he held up the pitcher of Aozu.

Eiji scooted his chair towards Oishi. "Do I have to? I mean…." He looked at Oishi desperately.

"Don't worry Eiji, I don't mind." Oishi assured him and they had a golden pair moment.

Kit fought the urge to bang his head against the wall for seating them next to each other. "Eiji!!" he snapped.

"H-hai! It's Fujiko, nya!" The acrobat answered quickly. Nobody seemed surprised.

"T-tezuka….not to tight, please?" they suddenly heard Fuji say, causing all of them to look at the two, who were also seated side by side.

"Fujiko?" Eiji asked as his gaze turned towards the tensai's wrist that was being held in, as some would say, a possessive manner by their beloved Buchou.

"I guess this would be a good time to spring the last two questions." Kit said slyly. "Tezuka, this question is directed at you from HeAvEn DeStRoYeR as well, she wants to know if you ever liked Fuji." He then turned his gaze towards Tezuka's almost vice grip. "But I guess that answers the question quite effectively, but I would still like a verbal answer, nonetheless."

Tezuka looked at him and glared before turning to look at Echizen before and nodding. "Yes." He answered.

Kit rolled his eyes. "Let me guess…you're not going to elaborate since it wasn't asked." He said and the stoic boy nodded.

"Fine, Next question. Fuji, this one is for you."

The tensai smiled. "I'm ready." He said.

"From Yukitenshi: Are you really in love with Tezuka? With two question marks."

"Two question marks? Saa…she must be very curious." Fuji said with a slight chuckle.

Kit nodded. "What's you answer then?"

"I think I will answer this question without talking." Fuji said with a mysterious smile.

"Without talking? How are you going to do that?" Kit asked curiously.

Fuji chuckled, "Like this." He said as he kissed Tezuka on the cheek, causing the other boy to turn into a slightly reddish tinge.

Kit blinked, so did the rest.

"FUJI WITH TEZUKA?!"

"FUJIKO AND BUCHOU?!"

"What the--"

"Mada mada dane…" they said simultaneously…well…not all of them since Oishi fainted.

Kit sighed. "Well….I guess we'll have to revive Oishi before moving on to the next batch." He said.

"Keep those questions coming, folks"

--

BS: so that's it with the first batch of questions. I'll be doing Hyoutei if and when I reach maybe….the third chapter of this fic, that means more question from you guys are needed!

I'm looking forward to the next batch of questions as you are looking forward to the next set of answers!


	3. Seigaku 3

Seigaku Interviews

**Seigaku Interviews**

**Summary:** The Seigaku Regulars answer some questions from their fans.

**Disclaimer:**PoT not mine. Credit goes to Yumi Kei for the interview idea.

--

Kit's PDA beeped again and his eyes grew wide. "It seems that we have our second batch of questions…." He said slowly. He stood from his chair and walked towards Oishi who fainted on his chair. "Eiji's kissing Fuji!!" he said

"WHAT?!" Oishi exclaimed as he bolted awake, what surprised Kit, though, was not the fact that Oishi almost hit his nose when he sat up, but the fact that Tezuka exclaimed the same thing. He grinned as he returned to his chair.

"Second round, gents. Get ready."

Oishi and Tezuka looked at one another before turning into a very interesting shade of pink.

"Since there are a lot of questions these time around…I'll be asking everyone in turn." He informed them as he scrolled down the screen of his PDA.

"First is…Taka, since he hasn't been asked anything yet. Question from LtCol. S3. Are you the only straight regular?"

The room fell silent as all eyes locked at Taka's general direction. "A-ano….." he said. Momo handed him a tennis racket.

"I'M AS STRAIGHT AS A RULER, BAYBEH!!" he yelled in burning mode. "I'M DATING RYUUZAKI SAKUNO!!" Momo immediately took the racket from Taka who blinked twice before his hand flew to his mouth. "Oops?" he said.

"Sakuno?" Momo asked.

"So that's why Echizen isn't interested. Ii data…" Inui muttered as he pulled out his notebook.

Kit chuckled. "Ii data indeed….moving on…next is…" he scanned the room. "Inui."

Inui shut his notebook immediately. "Yes?"

"From XXSakuranXX and LovingMystery0927: What other info do you  
keep in your notebook about your buchou? And When and why do you start to make your drinks?"

Inui looked thoughtful for a while before answering.. "I keep track of Tezuka's diet and his sleeping patterns…" he said and Everyone gave him a strange look. "If I don't do that he won't even make it to the morning practices thanks to Fuji." The rest nodded in understanding and Tezuka gave out a nervous cough. "And as for the second question, I make my drinks for the benefit of everyone. My drinks are very nutricious. And as to when I make them I make them at home after my school work."

"That was the most decent answer I heard so far…." Kit noted as he looked at the screen again. "Here's a question for Eiji from XXSakuranXX: Why do you always put a bandage on your cheek?"

Eiji blinked. "Hoi? I just think it would look good on me." He said.

"Don't you ever remove it, senpai?" Momo asked.

"Of course I do! I mean, I change it everyday, nya!" Eiji explained.

The rest sweat dropped.

"Okay….next is for Echizen." Kit said. "Also from XXSakuranXX and RyoLawliet: They're asking why you like Ponta and Who is the person you are more comfortable with other than Momo in the tennis team and why? Why do you always wear a cap?"

"I'm only elaborating on the second question." Ryoma said.

"Please do." Kit told him.

"First of all, I like Ponta because it's the only soda available in grape flavor. Secondly.." he paused for a while. "It would be Oishi senpai, because he isn't annoying or creepy like the others. And for the last question. "I like my cap, it keeps the sunlight from blocking my view when I play. Besides…it's a trademark."

"O…..kay….. Let's move on! Momo!" Kit said as he faced the second year power player.

"The question is from XXSakuranXX, LtCol. S3 and LovingMystery0927: Do you like Tachibana's sister, An? And who is the girl who was in the same grade with you that you like? Have you had inappropriate dreams about coughs Echizen? What was it about? Do you have any slight feelings of affection towards the youngest regular of the team? If so, then WHY?" Kit asked with a sly grin.

Momo paled at each question, and was close to looking like a ghost by the time Kit finished relaying them. He looked beside him and saw Echizen glaring at him under the shadow that his cap was emitting.

"T-tachibana's little sister?! No way! She's dating Kamio!" he exclaimed. "And what is this about a girl in my grade?!" he said, with a nervous glance at the freshman. _'I'm going to get killed!!' _ he thought.

Oishi patted him on the shoulder. "Why don't you just answer the last two questions, Momo? Those should smooth out Echizen's ruffled feathers."

Momo blushed. "But senpai, they're asking about inappropriate dreams! I don't have those." He said nervously.

"Fssh…..as if we believe you, stupid peach."

"Shut up Mamushi. You're just disappointed because you don't have nay decent questions."

"You wanna fight?!"

"Bring it!"

"Now now, Momo. You know that arguing with Kaidoh won't save you from answering the last few questions." Fuji reminded him with a smile.

"Hai, senpai." Momo said.

"Well?" Kit asked.

"Y-yes, I've had those dreams about Echizen…" the spiky haired teen admitted. "And…we were…er….. S-senpai! This is a PG-13 show! I can't just say it out loud! I just can't!"

Oishi and Eiji blushed upon hearing those words from Momo and Echizen tugged down his cap, but a smirk was visible on his lips.

"I think that just answered the last question as well…except for the why part." Kit pointed out.

"I don't know…I just do, I guess." Momo said.

Kit shrugged. "So next we have Oishi…apparently, people have questions as to why you keep your hair that way… LovingMystery0927 said it is similar to an Egg while Miyuki Meiru calls it a bowling ball. XXSakuranXX also wants to know Why are you always worrying about nearly everything...like a mother hen "

Oishi looked flustered for a few seconds before answering. Momo, Echizen and Eiji were also chuckling when they heard the questions.

"If no one has noticed, I change my hair style every school year." Oishi said. "It keeps me looking interesting….besides.. it doesn't look MUCH like a bowling ball or an Egg….right?...right?"

The rest couldn't answer because they were either laughing out loud or at least trying not to.

"Hey! It's not funny!" Oishi defended causing the laughter to turn up a bit louder. He sighed as everyone soon quieted down.

"As for the last question….I don't really know why I worry about everyone. I mean, maybe it's because it would be such a loss if something happens to someone, and were doing so well in the tournaments.." Oishi reasoned.

"That's our mama Oishi, nya!" Eiji exclaimed as he glomped his partner, causing the both of them to fall over, thus earning them another golden pair moment. It lasted a few minutes before they realized that the camera was still on and was zooming in on them, then they both got back to their seats.

Kit then turned his attention to Tezuka. "Your turn buchou." He said with a smirk. "And these questions are very….interesting."

Tezuka glared at him, but Kit shrugged it off. "I'll ask it one at a time for you."

"From XXSakuranXX: Are there some other times that you don't put your stoic face on?  
Because every time, you will always put on the stoic face. The only time that I  
saw you smile was when Seigaku won the Nationals"

"Buchou smiled during the nationals?" Momo asked, surprised.

Fuji chuckled. "Yes he did."

"Fuji." Tezuka warned and Fuji smiled at him. "Then you might as well answer if you don't want me to answer for you." The tensaid said.

Tezuka sighed in defeat. "There are…certain times when I smile. Like family gatherings…"

"And dates with Fuji." Kit randomly put in.

"And dates Fuji." Tezuka suddenly said. "Dates?! Wait! I didn't-"

"Too late, Tezuka." Kit said with a grin. "From maldita08: If you were to date Atobe, where would it be and why,what would the two of you do and why?"

Fuji's eyes snapped open at the question and his hand immediately released itself from Tezuka's grip and reversed their positions. Now he was the one with the vice grip on the captain.

Tezuka winced. "Fuji….your grip.." he said.

"Aa. Gomen." The tensai apologized as his eyes closed again and his lips turned into a smile.

"If I were to date…" he paused when he felt the grip tighten again. "…Atobe. I highly doubt that I would get to have a say in anything as his narcissistic personality would prevent me from doing so. If I may also point out, it would be quite impossible for me to date him, because as you might see…." He said as he raised his hand that was in Fuji's grip. "I'm already with someone else."

Kit smiled. "Good answer, Buchou." He said with a nod and Tezuka nodded back. "Time for the last questions. Fuji, it's for you."

"Go ahead." Fuji said as his grip on Tezuka eased up. "From XXSakuranXX's brother: Why are you always smiling? It's really creepy..."

Fuji looked at the camera and smiles in an extra creepy way. "Creepy, why do you think so? I like smiling, it lightens up the mood." He said simply as the cameraman backed away.

"Final question, and I placed it last for a good reason LtCol. S3: asks so who tops; you or tezuka? and could you please narrate to us in 3-5 sentences your first experience with tezuka? And she also says that you'll enjoy answering."

Fuji chuckled. "Of course I will enjoy answering, but since it is a PG-13 fic, I'll narrate my experience of Tezuka actually showing his romantic side for the first time." He says calmly as Tezuka paled.

"It was after my match with Echizen under the rain. It was only the two of us left in the clubroom as Echizen had already left. I was still soaking wet when he finished lecturing me about showing my true self in or out of the courts." His eyes opened as his expression softened. "Tezuka's reaction wasn't the usual stoic expression, that's why it surprised me at first. He then kneeled down so we were face to face and then he leaned his forehead against mine. I was really shocked beyond words then. Then he told me. "Just don't go worrying me like this, Syuusuke." That was the first time. And as for the first question about who tops…well….Tezuka let's me once in a while…" He said with a wink.

A crash was heard and Tezuka was seen on the floor, as cold as a statue.

Kit sighed. "Time for another commercial break."

--

BS: Wow….those we're a lot of questions…

Anyway, after chapter three, which is the next chapter it's Hyoutei's turn to be interviewed then after three chapters it will be Rikkai's turn.

Yes, I won't make a separate story since it would be very hard for me and school is about to start.

But don't worry, after Rikkai, Seigaku will definitely be back sine I know how much people love tormenting them.

So last chance to ask the Seigaku players questions 'coz we're moving on to Hyoutei!


	4. Seigaku 4

Seigaku Interviews

**Seigaku Interviews**

**Summary:** The Seigaku Regulars answer some questions from their fans.

**Disclaimer:**PoT not mine. Credit goes to Yumi Kei for the interview idea.

--

"Okay…this is the last part for you guys, you can go on back to your dressing rooms after."

"Finally…" Echizen muttered.

"Thankfully, the people had placed the best questions this time around."

Everyone looked at him in fear. "Wait….what?!" Momo exclaimed.

Fuji had managed to revive Tezuka during the commercial break.

"This time I'll ask the questions in chronological order."

"First up are questions from Ryoma-Fuji4ever:

To Ryoma: Do you like fuji-sempai? Which is more important karupin or ponta or tennis?

To Fuji: How can you see with your eyes closed?

TO Inui: Do you like kaidou?

To Momo: Do you like kaido?

To kaido: who do you like?

Eiji: Why do you hug ryoma?

Oishi: Do you have feelings for a person other than Eiji?

Tezuka: Do you have feelings towards ryoma?"

"Ryoma-Fuji forever?" Eiji asked. "Apparently she's a thrill pair fan." Kit pointed out.

"Thrill pair?" Echizen asked.

"You and Fuji. Shounen-ai and whatever." Kit explained.

Echizen shuddered. "Fuji senpai is scary. He's sadistic, evil and enjoys in the expense of others."

Fuji smiled. "Such kind words, Echizen. Thank you." He said.

"Ponta, Karupin or Tennis?" Kit quickly asked.

"Karupin!" Echizen exclaimed and everyone looked at him strangely.

He tugged his cap down in embarrassment of choosing his beloved cat instead of the sport that is the raison d'être of their existence.

"Alright, before you kill him I'll move on to the next one. From Miyuki Meiru: I just want to ask Echizen why he loves Karupin so much?"

Echizen frowned. "What is it about people and Karupin?" he said. "Look at it this way, if you live with your baka oyaji who does nothing but read his magazines and a cousin who wants nothing but to pamper you to death. You'd be grateful for anything that gives you a peace of mind."

"What about your mother?" Oishi asked.

"She just in America." He said.

"And Ryoga?"

"You honestly expect him to be home?"

"Oh."

"Mada mada dane, senpai."

Kit sighed. "Can we now move on?" he asked.

"Of course, sorry about that." Oishi said with a apologetic smile.

"It's from LtCol. S3's friend, Eli

to inui: what is the probability that you and kaidoh would end up together?  
how about yanagi?

to echizen: do you share your dad's interest in coughs "entertainment  
magazines"?

to kaido: since when did you start hissing?

to fuji: are you scared of tezuka's grandfather learning about your  
relationship with your buchou?

You first, Inui."

Inui adjusted his glasses. "The chance that Kaidoh and I will eventually be together is ninety eight point sixty three percent." He said quickly.

"For Renji and me…..that would be a mere nine percent since he's already dating someone else."

"Who?" came the collective question.

"For me to know and for you to find out." He answered as his glasses glinted.

"Okay….that creeped me out." Kit admitted as he turned to look at Echizen. "Someone's pretty famous today…" he teased. "Now go ahead and answer."

Echizen glared at him before answering. "I prefer sports magazines." He said.

"Proof?" Kit dared.

Echizen smirked. "Ask Momo. He's been in my room."

The room quieted as all eyes were on Momo.

"Er….hi?" The second year said.

Kit shuddered. "Rating….remember the rating…" he muttered under his breath. "Kaidoh! Your turn."

"I honestly don't remember, senpai." He answered.

"But I do." Inui calmly stated.

"Then go ahead and tell us, Inui." Kit told him.

"Kaidoh had started his hissing habit in third grade due to apprehension."

"I see…..why?" Kit asked.

"We were not asked to elaborate."

"Darn"

"Finally, Fuji?"

"I'm not scared of Tezuka's grandfather." He said firmly. "Since he already knows."

Kit looked at Tezuka for confirmation and the Buchou nodded at him.

"So…who are the only people who doesn't know about you and Fuji?" Kit asked.

"The other schools." Tezuka answered.

Kit grinned. "Not anymore." He said as he pointed to the glass window which gave you the view of another room.

From the room, Rikkai, Hyoutei and ST. Rudolph were there.

"Yuuta?!" Fuji exclaimed.

Yuuta waved at him with a smirk.

"I WAS going to tell him, anyway." Fuji said with a smile.

Tezuka fought down a groan.

"Alright……another question for Echizen from Otakugal: has he ever read his father's perverted magazine?if yes, why? and when did it happen? and have he tried doing perverted things w/ sakuno?? Please elaborate your answer!!"

Ryoma resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "Stupid Oyaji! This is all his fault!" he exclaimed. "I tried reading a magazine once but gave up when I discovered that there wasn't anything to actually read. This was before I entered Seigaku." He paused. "And for the last time, I'm not interested in Sakuno! She's with Taka-san!!"

"At least his already willing to answer" Kit mumbled.

"Another set of questions from LovingMystery0927: : To Tezuka: Weren't there some times that you spend most of your after-practice-time with Echizen? Wasn't there a time when you wanted to meet Ryoma ALONE?

To Kaidoh: Has there ever been a moment when you're just fighting with Momo  
just to catch his attention

To Inui: Do you even TASTE your own CONCOCTION before letting someone else  
drink it?

To Eiji: Aren't you closer to Fuji during classes

To Kawamura: Are there times when you DON'T go to burning mode when holding your racket?

To Ryoma: Why do you like using BATH SALTS?"

Tezuka glared at Kit. "I DO NOT use tennis as an excuse to get people alone. I only do what is best for each of my team mates, it is my duty as the Captain." Tezuka answered.

"No need to get mad, Tezuka, I only relay the questions." Kit said as he looked at Kaidoh.

"I do not fight with Momoshiro to get his attention." Kaidoh hissed. "Why would I want to do that? It's just that he always ticks me off with his stupid comments."

"Who are you calling stupid, Mamushi!!" Momo yelled.

"See what I mean?"

"Enough. Inui, answer."

"I do taste them sometimes……when I think I overdid it, but yes, I do taste test my own creations. There are times though, that I let Fuji do the testing."

Fuji smiled at them and they backed into their chair.

"Eiji?"

"Fujiko IS my best friend, nya! And he's my classmate! It's natural that I'm closer to him. But I'm more close to Oishi1." Eiji answered while bouncing on his chair. "Hoi, this is taking a long time…"

"It's going to be over soon, Eiji." Oishi assured him.

"As for the question directed at me…" Kawamura started. "I don't really know if there was a time I didn't go into burning mode when I held my racket." He said shyly. "But I do try not to!"

"And finally, Echizen" Kit said with a nod towards the freshman.

"How did you know about my bath salts?' He asked in disbelief.

"You mean you actually use them?" Oishi asked.

"So what? They're scented….." Echizen said as he blinked at them. "I mean I can't be the only one who uses them…." He looked around and everyone just stared at him.

"Mada mada dane!" he said as he tugged his cap down.

"O….kay……" was the collective response.

"Next question is from maldita08: "Since i love torturing the captain: You are aware that you and Echibrat,  
ehrm, Echizen i mean are paired with each other as well. Does it have any  
romantic basis? How would you defend all those moments considered as 'Pillar  
pair' moments?

To Fuji: Is there any truth that you and Yuuta are romantically involved?You  
are extremely attached to him. Explain.

What happened between you and Saeki? I saw you two holding hands last week on  
the mall.

To Kaidoh: Weren't you once involved with Momoshiro? When was it? And what's  
the reason break up?

To Inui: I heard you are still pining for Yanagi Renji of Rikkai. Are you  
just using Mamushi to get the Data Master jealous?"

By the time the question ended there were collective outburst.

"Moments with Buchou?!" Momo said

"What moments?! I don't know what she's talking about!!" Echizen defended

Fuji glared Tezuka. "First Atobe and now Echizen? Two questions in fact!! Tezuka, what are you doing when I'm not around?" he said.

"You were holding hands with Saeki! Explain that, before I answer you!" Tezuka countered.

"I thought you already forgot about him, Sadaharu!" Kaidoh said as he attempted to stand up.

"I told you he's already committed with someone else, Kaoru" Inui said calmly.

"O-oishi, what do we do?" Eiji asked nervously.

Oishi looked around. "I don't know! K-kit-san!!" he called out.

"EVERYONE SHUT UP!!" Kit yelled, as he looked around. The room immediately quieted down.

"Why don't you just answer the questions to clear everything up." He said with a glare that sent shivers down everybody's spine.

"Hai, senpai." They said.

"Echizen, Tezuka. You two go first. What is this about the pillar pair?" he asked, Fuji's look intensified.

"There's nothing to that. I'm not interested in Buchou. Can we please try not to get me killed?" Echizen said.

"I, too, am not interested in Echizen. I am only concerned about him because he is Seigaku's next pillar of support." Tezuka explained.

"Alright. Fuji. About Yuuta and Saeki."

Fuji sighed. "Yuuta is my little brother, it's only natural that I want to be close to him, since he already studies in another school. I love Yuuta, and let me elaborate, I love Yuuta as a brother. He's the only little brother I have, so I don't see anything wrong about fussing about him every once in a while." He answered.

"And Saeki?"

"I'll answer that one." A new voice came as the door opened.

"Koujiro Saeki of Rokkaku Chu." Inui supplied.

"Thank's for the introduction!" Saeki said with a smile. "Anyway, about the hand in hand thing in the mall last week, I can explain." He said with a look towards Tezuka who was visibly glaring at him.

"Your anniversary is nearing, correct?" He asked Tezuka who nodded at him. "Syuu, here wanted to get you something special, unfortunately in his excitement he forgot to eat breakfast AND lunch." He said with a little emphasis. "He got dizzy after a few hours of walking and he wouldn't let me support him because someone might take it the wrong way. Unfortunately, even talking was a chore and he almost fainted, I made a grab for him but he stepped back and I managed to grab his hand. That must have been the moment that the one asking the question I stalking about." Saeki finished with a reassuring smile.

"See, nothing to worry about."

"And you two?" Kit said.

Kaidoh hissed. "I was never involved with that Baka peach." He said. "Nor will I ever." He said firmly.

Inui looked at him. "I have already said this before, Yanagi Renji of RikkaiDai is currently committed"

"That is true." Renji said from the other room.

"This is illogical, why would I want to get involved with my best friend who stole my first ever chemistry set?" Inui finished.

"Still bitter about that, Sadaharu?" Renji asked.

"It's your fault why I can't put a decent flavor in my juices." Inui told him.

The data duo stared at each other for a while before turning their attention away from each other.

"Now everything is cleared up, what do you have to say for yourselves?" Kit asked, a small growl was still heard within his words.

The Seigaku regulars looked at their respective partners, minus the golden pair which were watching at the sidelines, and apologized in their own ways.

Kit nodded. "Good. Now I think we all deserve a break." He announced.

"Get ready Hyoutei, you're next. Seigaku, go on and do what you want, just come back after an hour or two."

"Hai." Came the collective response and the Seigaku players exited, it took a time for Kaidoh to leave since Inui still had to remove his restraints.

After that Hyoutei went inside.

--

BS: Alright! Questions for Seigaku will not be entertained till much later into the fic when they return.

Questions for Hyoutei will now be accepted. Dozo!


	5. Note Please READ

The time alloted for the Hyoutei Questions are now closed

The time alloted for the Hyoutei Questions are now closed!

Sorry, but there was a LOT of questions that came in.

I'll be updating by the end of the week since school already started.

Oh yes, I don't want to disappoint anyone but there are pairings that I will follow.

Please refer to my profile for those pairs.

Please be reminded that whatever questions you ask THOSE pairs posted in my PROFILE will be the one I will do. So even if you say…..Hiyoshi and Choutaro, it's still going to be Choutaro and Shishido.

That's all for now, look forward to the next chapter!


	6. Authore's Note

Hey everyone!

I've been tagged by a fellow author to do this~

So here's the thing:

The first TEN people to send me a PM with the subject: MEME DRABBLE get to request that I write a drabble of any character or pairing of their choosing in any anime (within reason, people, please. :) In return, they have to post this in their journal or account, regardless of their ability level. (If you absolutely can't write, I don't see why you wouldn't be able to offer drawings or icons or something instead.)

1. xbleedinglotusx (Kakashi/Sasuke Parental Fic)  
2. Talentless Freak (Gaara/Sasuke)  
3. dragongirl5k5 (Byakuya/Renji)  
4. KuroNite  
5. SilverCyanide (Yanagi/Marui –I think I'll take up the challenge ;) -  
6.  
7.  
8.  
9.  
10.

It might take a while but they will get done! I promise you that!

So I guess that's it!

Let the spam begin! 8DDD


End file.
